The Blood-Dimmed Tide
Introduction (blurb) Twenty-five years after the disaster, Mestiko's recovery is stagnating amid social unrest. A lunar colony designed for scientific research might give the people hope--until a local terrorist group called the Torye attacks the colony and steals an experimental subspace weapon. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|Starship Enterprise]] is sent to find the Torye and retrieve the weapon. But even as Captain Kirk and his crew – Saavik, Scotty, Chekov, Uhura, and McCoy--follow the trail, Captain Spock goes on a daring undercover mission to Klingon space that will have dire consequences for the future of Mestiko--as well as the Federation... A new eBook from the author of the classic novels The Covenant of the Crown and Deep Domain. Summary References Characters ; :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Harry Morrow • Saavik • Settoon • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Tuchinsky • Nyota Uhura ; :Darog • Kang • Klaa • • • • Vijak ; :Asal Janto • Blee elTorno • Elee • Fiota • Hovda elZana • Jaarg etDalka • Raya elMora • Sarli Preel • Straik • Terli • Theena elMadej • Traal • Vykul Marto ; :Curzon Dax • Kesh • Koloth • Kor • Marat Lon • David Marcus • Ra-ghoratreii • Sun Tzu • V'Ger Starships and vehicles :aircraft carrier • • Klingon mobile battle base • Locations :Ana'siuol • Chooloo Park • Discovery Center • Genesis Planet • Hur-tuuliie • • Kifau • Klingon Neutral Zone • Mestiko • S'rii Tuuliie • Sector 418-D • Tazokka • Tiranax • Tuuliie Bay • Varnex • vosTraal • PSR 418-D/1015.3 • Sto-vo-kor Races and cultures :Ana'siuolo • Human • Kazarite • Klingon • Payav (Tazokkan) • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • mar-Atyya • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Torye • United Federation of Planets • Zamestaad Science and technology :gravimetric turbulence • hyperonic radiation • mining • subspace • subspace-disruption weapon • subspace rift • transporter • warp reactor Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • communications officer • doctor • elor • fleet admiral • general • nurse • officer • scientist Other references :baktag • bat'leth • bIHnuch / bIHnuch'yej • "Bljeghbe'chugh vaj blHegh" • brig • colony • Ghuy'cha' • government • gravity-coaster • HaDIbaHpu' • Hoy'an Atyya • Klingon Laws of Honor • klongat • Kolinahr • kyamo • mev • military • mind meld • moon • ''noggik'' tree • Payav language • petaQ • planet • QI'yaH • Qu'vatlh • Scrolls of Kahless • stardate • taHqeq • tattoo • tor'kaat • trigak • tu-prait • twelveyear • weapon Appendices Related Stories Timeline The Darkness Drops Again| after1= Its Hour Come Round| typea= | author=Howard Weinstein | formata= | beforea= Official Record| aftera=Most recent work | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} External link * Category:eBooks